The Assassin who loved me
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Le projet Ragnarok a lamentablement échoué. C'est le retour en disgrâce auprès du chef suprême des armées allemandes. Cependant, même privés d'un atout aussi précieux que Raspoutine, Kroenen ne s'avoue pas vaincu et rapidement il échafaude un nouveau plan. Malheureusement pour lui, la guerre se termine... Kroenen/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Un officier très particulier

**The Assassin who loved me**

_Oser prétendre qu'on ne le remarque pas immédiatement, isolé ou dans la foule, serait mentir. On ne voit que lui ; son masque, quelle que soit sa forme ou son allure, tranche sur le commun des mortels._

_A prime abord, on pourrait penser qu'il a subi une blessure de guerre qui l'aurait défiguré à tout jamais... et il y a de cela ; il a payé un lourd tribu au nom de la science, pour faire avancer son savoir, prédisposé qu'il l'était à expérimenter sur lui-même les dernières tendances chirurgicales._

_Le premier coup de bistouri fut décisif et sans appel ; il a signé le début d'une longue croisade, menant son corps aux confins de sa résistance. Il n'en avait jamais assez ! sitôt sorti d'une opération, il se ruait sur une autre, compulsivement. Pris du désir frénétique de faire céder les frontières qui séparent l'être humain de la tant redoutée souffrance, il était devenu son propre cobaye._

_Lorsque son corps fut en passe d'expirer, il eut recours à autant de magie noire qu'il fallait pour assécher ses veines du sang qui y coulait, trouvant dans le sable une bien meilleure alternative._

_Fort doué en horlogerie mécanique, il en était arrivé à se confectionner un coeur en métal, dont les découpes rappelaient fort les mouvements internes répétitifs d'une pendule, mouture du coeur humain._

_La main perdue fut elle aussi remplacée par un alliage poli qui cachait de savants rouages actionnant chaque doigt à la manière de l'humaine._

_Oui, l'histoire de Karl Ruprecht Kroenen n'a vraiment rien d'ordinaire !..._

* * *

Le Führer tolère mal les erreurs, surtout de cette envergure. La réussite d'une telle entreprise aurait pu changer le cours de l'histoire ainsi que le déroulement de la guerre !...

Karl Ruprecht Kroenen n'avait pas seulement perdu une main dans l'affaire. Il avait perdu la confiance de son chef suprême.

Et dire que l'opération avait si bien commencé... jusqu'à ce que ces foutus Alliés débarquent !

Il ne servait à rien de s'aplatir devant le Führer, il fallait venir avec un nouveau projet, plus audacieux encore que le précédent, plus fiable aussi. Et Karl avait déjà son idée sur la question. Avec ou sans Raspoutine pour allié, Karl offrirait la victoire aux troupes allemandes !...

* * *

Une fois de plus, une ultime fois, bien entendu, Kroenen avait carte blanche pour changer le cours des choses. C'était sa dernière chance.

L'idée du portail n'était pas mauvaise mais il fallait autre chose... une arme absolue. Un canon quantique !...

* * *

Kroenen avait à sa disposition quelques troupes et un réseau d'informateurs bien rodé.

Un beau matin, un subordonné posa une photographie sur la table : "La voici, Herr Obersturmbannführer. Nous avons déjà repéré son domicile dans le pays de Bade. Nous n'attendons que vos ordres pour intervenir."

Kroenen attrape le cliché de sa main valide, le regarde un instant puis le place à l'intérieur d'une des poches de poitrine de son uniforme.

Il se lève de son bureau, enfile son manteau de cuir, pose sa casquette à tête de mort sur son crâne et quitte le bureau pour rassembler ses troupes. Il n'y a, en effet, aucun temps à perdre !

* * *

Les aboiements du chien se soldent par un cri strident lorsque la balle atteint l'animal en pleine poitrine.

La demeure est prise d'assaut.

On ramène le propriétaire devant Kroenen qui demeure là, immobile et dominateur, mains derrière la dos, pans du manteau ramenés sur l'arrière.

Sans un mot, il récupère la photographie de sa poche et la montre à l'homme.

"Où est ta fille, Von Kreutzberg ?" questionne un subordonné avec violence, fusil menaçant.

"On vient de fouiller la demeure, Herr Obersturmbannführer. Il n'y a personne d'autre." annonce un autre qui vient de rejoindre le groupe.

"Où est ta fille ?" hurle encore le même homme.

"En Irlande." répond le propriétaire des lieux.

"_Ach, Scheisse _! tu vas la faire revenir ici. On te donne deux jours." ordonne le subordonné.

Kroenen frappe de la main la poitrine de cet officier et lève l'index.

"Un jour ! on te donne un jour, Von Kreutzberg." rectifie le subordonné.

* * *

Kroenen avait ordonné que cinq hommes restent à proximité de la demeure des Von Kreutzberg pour dissuader le propriétaire du même nom de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la même heure, il débarque devant ses hommes, exigeant d'eux un rapport détaillé :

"Pas de fuite, Herr Obersturmbannführer. On n'a pas non plus vu la fille."

Kroenen dirige alors son pas vers la demeure, suivi par ses hommes.

Le propriétaire se lance à leur rencontre.

"Où est ta fille ?" questionne le subordonné de Kroenen.

"Oh mais elle est derrière vous." dit calmement ce dernier.

Effectivement, une silhouette arrive, à pieds, fermement encadrée par le restant de la troupe demeurée en arrière.

"Permettez que j'accueille ma fille ?" demande Richard Von Kreutzberg.

Kroenen a un simple mouvement de la tête mais qu'ils fassent vite !...

"_Schätzchen_..." en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

"Fräulein ! voici l'Obersturmbannführer Kroenen. Nous avons ordre de vous ramener à Berlin pour une mission dont les détails vous seront exposés sur place. Nous comptons, ainsi que le Führer, sur votre entière coopération."

La fille est belle. Jeune - une trentaine d'années. Elle salue son père et prend place dans le véhicule conduit par un chauffeur, sur la banquette arrière avec Kroenen en personne.

La route est relativement longue jusqu'à Berlin, effectuée d'une traite.

A l'arrière du véhicule, le silence règne. Kroenen n'est pas du genre bavard. Elle voit sa main qui tapote d'un mouvement nerveux des doigts le bord de la portière. L'autre main semble inerte.

"Vous êtes depuis longtemps au service de notre pays, Obersturmbannführer ?"

Kroenen tourne d'un mouvement mécanique la tête vers elle. Elle se reflète dans son masque. Etrange qu'elle ne soit pas plus effrayée que cela... c'est sans doute parce qu'elle ignore tout de lui - sa position surtout : chef de la loge occulte de Thulé, bien plus proche du Führer que ses principaux généraux !

Malgré le léger vrombissement du moteur, elle peut entendre la respiration assistée et régulière de l'homme par le biais du masque.

Kroenen ramène lentement son regard vers la vitre. Elle n'aura pas de réponse.

* * *

L'arrivée à Berlin se fait sous une pluie mêlée de neige.

"Veuillez suivre l'Obersturmbannführer." lui enjoint un subordonné.

Elle gravit, emboîtant le pas à Kroenen, les marches d'un immense escalier.

Toujours sans le moindre mot, il ouvre une porte qui donne sur un bureau.

Le subordonné les suit de près.

La porte se referme derrière eux.

A peine installée, on lui explique que Kroenen a pour mission la fabrication d'une arme secrète qui permettrait aux engins de guerre de se régénérer.

On lui présente quelques plans.

"Nous nous sommes laissés dire que vous étiez un excellent élément dans le calcul des données quantiques." ajoute le subordonné - un certain Sturmbannführer Mark Wernert.

"Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?" demande-t-elle.

Regard du subordonné à l'attention de Kroenen. Mouvement de la tête.

Maladroitement, Wernert lui remplit un verre d'eau et le lui tend.

"Merci."

"Pouvons-nous compter sur votre coopération ?"

"Je dispose d'un délai de réflexion ?"

Nouveau regard subordonné / Kroenen. Nouveau mouvement de la tête, négatif cette fois.

"Non."

"Donc, je n'ai pas le choix."

* * *

Les plans étaient précis, très bien réalisés, finement dessinés - même les croquis. Un véritable travail d'artiste au service d'une bien triste cause !...

"J'imagine que l'homme qui a établi ces plans est déjà mort... et que c'est ce qui m'attend pour trop en savoir sur ce projet secret."

"C'est l'Obersturmbannführer Kroenen qui en décidera. Sachez de plus que c'est lui qui a dessiné ces plans."

C'est à ce moment là que ledit Kroenen les rejoint. Eternel masque sur le visage, il quitte son manteau de cuir sombre puis sa casquette et s'installe derrière son bureau.

Mouvement de la tête à Wernert pour qu'il prenne le large.

Un salut hitlérien et le voici qui quitte la pièce.

L'espace manque dès lors de mots et cette absence est remplacée par les respirations assistées de son masque ainsi qu'un léger bruit faisant penser à la course d'une trotteuse de montre.

"Elle en fait du bruit, votre toquante !..."

Le masque se lève brièvement sur elle puis regagne sa position initiale.

Toujours aussi peu bavard !...

La seule distraction qu'il lui apporte est le moment où il a sorti un coffre fermé à double tours dans lequel était placé un objet enveloppé dans du tissu épais. Lorsqu'il a soigneusement ouvert les pans du tissu de la main droite, une main en métal s'offrait à sa vue.

Il a pris le curieux objet, l'a jaugé, étudié, le retournant dans tous les sens. Puis il a sorti d'un tiroir une trousse contenant diverses clés et outils pour travailler sur cette main.

Constatant qu'elle le regarde attentivement, il a un mouvement de la main valide pour qu'elle se consacre à sa tâche.

Il y passe des heures, travaillant minutieusement, y intégrant ce qui semble être des rouages de toutes tailles.

Lorsqu'elle se lève pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et prendre l'air à la fenêtre, il la suit discrètement de la tête, presque surpris qu'elle bouge autant !...

Le mouvement semble l'agacer autant que le déconcentrer.

Elle regagne sa place et se remet à la tâche.

* * *

La nuit est tombée.

Il travaille toujours. Voilà des heures qu'il n'a pas bougé, hormis sa main qui s'active, prenant des outils, installant des rouages, réglant les jeux entre eux.

Elle s'étire à présent.

"Où sont mes quartiers, Obersturmbannführer ?"

Kroenen lève à nouveau la tête puis range la main métallique à sa place, dans le coffre.

Il attrape sa casquette et ouvre la porte du bureau, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils traversent quelques couloirs puis il tire un trousseau de clés de la poche de son uniforme. La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce aussi bien agencée qu'impersonnelle.

Wernert se profile derrière Kroenen : "Si vous avez faim, je peux demander qu'on vous prépare quelque chose en cuisine."

"Non, j'ai surtout sommeil."

Kroenen tend le bras, refoulant Wernert et effectue ce qui semble être une légère révérence avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Il indique à Wernert de monter la garde devant la porte close. Il ne manquerait vraiment plus qu'elle s'échappe !...

Puis il regagne à nouveau son bureau pour travailler sur ce projet en cours : s'offrir une main mécanique en lieu et place de celle qu'il a perdue.

* * *

Elle quitte la pièce pour se rendre en cuisine et profiter d'un petit déjeuner bien allemand.

Wernert la suit comme son ombre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au visage de votre chef pour qu'il le camoufle ainsi ?"

"Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de ça."

"Je vois..."

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, on livre un paquet à Kroenen ; un coffre en bois contenant deux très belle lames un peu spéciales : montées sur deux poignées rigides soudées à chacune d'entre elles.

Elle est très étonnée qu'un officier allemand se voit offrir ce genre de lames généralement de type asiatiques. Voilà un homme qui possède un esprit ouvert !... et éloigné de toutes les armes traditionnellement utilisées dans l'armée.

Kroenen s'en saisit et les fait tournoyer, prouvant par là qu'il n'est pas novice à la manipulation de ce type de lames.

Elle vient de stopper son travail pour le regarder, sourire aux lèvres.

"Je serai vulgaire, je lâcherai un gros mot d'admiration." admet-elle.

Mouvement mécanique de la tête puis il range les lames, sans plus de mots.

Puis il retourne à la fabrication de sa main.


	2. Chapter 2 : La fin de la guerre

Ce à quoi elle assiste ce matin la trouble au plus haut point : il a retiré la main factice qu'il portait - elle a cru voir que le moignon était relié à une partie métallique. Puis il s'est saisi de la main mécanique, l'a emboîté sur le moignon en métal dans un crissement sourd puis les doigts se sont mis à bouger comme par magie !

"Ca m'étonne de moins en moins que ce soit vous qui ayez dessiné ces plans. Ils sont parfaits."

"_Danke_."

Comme elle s'attendait à une absence habituelle de mots de sa part, elle met un certain temps à réagir au fait qu'il vient de parler.

Lorsque Wernert frappe à la porte, elle se tourne vers Kroenen et lui adresse dans un mouvement muet des lèvres : "Vous parlez !..."

L'officier Kroenen pose son index sur l'emplacement de sa bouche sur le masque lorsque Wernert fait son entrée.

"Herr Obersturmbannführer ! nous avons intercepté trois individus !"

Kroenen se lève, renfile ses gants, attrape sa casquette puis son manteau et suit Wernert jusque dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Elle quitte discrètement la pièce à son tour pour assister à tout depuis l'étage.

Kroenen fait quelques pas de long en large devant les hommes, maintenus en joue par ses troupes.

Son apparence est capable à elle seule d'ébranler le courage des plus valeureux !

Il s'arrête enfin devant l'homme du milieu et, d'une main, l'attrape par le collet, le montant plus haut que lui, des deux bras.

"Donne le nom de celui qui vous a envoyé !" hurle Wernert qui semble s'être fait une spécialité de traduire par des mots l'attitude de Kroenen.

L'homme crache alors sur le masque de Kroenen.

Ce dernier le repose sur ses jambes, essuie le crachat de son masque et avant même que l'homme s'en rende compte, lui enfonce la dague qu'il porte à la ceinture dans le ventre, faisant ployer le corps contre lui.

"Vous allez tous y passer ! donnez le nom de votre organisation !"

Le corps à terre commence à suinter le sang sur le carrelage.

"Je..." annonce l'un d'eux.

Kroenen lève le visage vers le concerné. Ses pas le mènent devant l'homme.

Sa main mécanique vient se poser sur l'épaule de l'intéressé et soudain un cri s'élève, la main serrant la clavicule et l'épaule au point d'en faire céder les os !

"Parle !" ordonne Wernert.

"Je... je parl... arghhhhhhhhhh !"

"Crache le nom de ton organisation !" hurle d'autant plus fort Wernert.

Depuis l'étage, elle se demande si c'est la main mécanique qui dispose d'une telle force ou l'homme lui-même... ou un furieux mélange des deux ?...

"Je vais parler ! mais qu'il me lâche ! AHHHHHH !"

Kroenen lâche l'épaule et l'homme s'affaisse, tenant sa clavicule broyée.

Kroenen a un geste à l'égard de celui qui n'a pas coopéré et ses hommes l'abattent sur le champ.

Remontant l'escalier, il s'arrête un instant, constatant qu'elle a assisté à toute la scène.

D'un pas résolument calme, elle regagne le bureau et il l'y rejoint.

"Très belle démonstration de force, Obersturmbannführer."

Il ferme lentement la porte : "N'importe qui d'autre serait effrayé."

Sa voix est douce mais elle résonne de façon relativement synthétique. Sans doute un émetteur placé dans le masque lui amplifie l'effet...

"Je ne suis pas stupide, Obersturmbannführer. Si vous m'avez recruté pour cette mission c'est que vous vous êtes très bien renseigné sur mon compte, que vous avez fouillé dans des dossiers classés secrets, de même que dans le passé de mon père."

"Votre père... fait partie de ces aristocrates allemands dont la place est à côté du Führer mais qui ont préféré se retirer, pensant la guerre perdue. En vous recrutant et en exigeant une forme d'effort de guerre de votre part, je ne fais que rétablir une situation jugée condamnable."

Elle se lève, lui faisant face. Il est grand, impressionnant, son masque le privant de toute expression ainsi que de toute humanité.

"Je savais que tôt ou tard, on viendrait me chercher pour ce que je sais."

"Je préfère vous savoir entre mes mains qu'entre d'autres que je ne citerai pas."

Elle passe un doigt léger sur la croix de fer qu'il arbore.

"Vous m'avez tiré des bras d'un homme en Irlande, Obersturmbannführer."

"Je m'en félicite d'autant plus." tombe, presque comme un murmure cruel.

Ils se jaugent un court instant puis : "Vous n'avez pas les mêmes idées que votre père. Vous êtes même très attachée à votre patrie. Comme tout bon Allemand le doit."

"Jusqu'où vos recherches sur moi vous ont mené, Obersturmbannführer ?" avec un sourcil levé.

"_Il _m'a dit avoir conservé un excellent souvenir de vous, _Fräulein_. Et c'est un homme de qualité, je me fie à sa parole. _Il_ m'a également dit que vous seriez prête à nous aider. Voilà pourquoi... je n'ai pas longuement hésité."

* * *

Ce matin, il ouvre une boîte et installe un gramophone.

"Vous permettez ?" questionne-t-il.

"Faites."

De l'opéra... elle en était presque sûre. Elle laisse le disque s'achever puis elle sourit : "Quel homme raffiné vous faites..."

"Dois-je y voir un compliment ou une forme de sarcasme de votre part ?"

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir adressé le moindre mot avant ?"

"Parce que vous n'étiez pas digne d'intérêt." tombe comme une gifle.

"Et qu'est-ce qui fait que maintenant j'ai de l'intérêt ?"

"Votre regard lorsque j'ai châtié ces hommes hostiles au régime hier."

* * *

Ce sont des bruits stridents et métalliques qui la tirent de son sommeil cette nuit là.

Elle se lève, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrant prudemment. Etrangement, le Sturmbannführer Wernert ne monte pas la garde. Elle se dirige lentement, pieds nus jusqu'au bureau de Kroenen d'où proviennent les bruits.

Elle ouvre la porte, y passant le nez.

Il se tient là, devant une machine de laquelle il est séparé par une vitre. Des étincelles semblent jaillir derrière la protection transparente.

Kroenen lève la tête.

"Puisque vous être arrivée jusqu'ici, donnez-vous donc la peine d'entrer." dit-il en stoppant la machine.

"Vous ne dormez jamais ?"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire à mon organisme."

Elle s'approche de lui, fascinée.

Il manipule la machine par le biais d'un petit clavier.

Le poinçon vient y graver une ultime lettre.

Il désactionne le mécanisme et récupère une de ses lames sur laquelle on peut à présent lire en lettre gothiques : "_**Alles für Deutschland**_".

Lorsqu'elle veut passer les doigts sur la gravure, il bloque son poignet de sa main mécanique sans trop de pression : "Voulez-vous y laisser votre peau ?"

* * *

Le coeur est un peu agité ce soir... serait-il possible qu'elle commence à trouver Kroenen aussi intriguant que charismatique ?...

Elle se tourne et se retourne dans le lit, tandis que les bruits stridents de la machine à graver reprennent, tatouant de ses convictions les lames acquises tout récemment.

En savoir plus sur cet homme... il faut en savoir plus sur cet homme.

* * *

"Vous avez déjà construit le prototype de cette arme, je présume..."

Il lève la tête vers elle depuis son bureau : "Vous présumez bien."

"Il va falloir que je la voie pour attribuer un coefficient de puissance au rayon."

"Je peux vous y mener tout de suite." dit-il, enthousiaste à l'idée que le projet prenne forme si rapidement.

Ils quittent la base au volant d'une voiture.

Il a une conduite extrêmement souple au volant... comme s'il faisait corps avec le véhicule.

"Que vous a-t-_il _dit d'autre sur moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas un homme très bavard. _Il _m'a juste renseigné sur ce que je voulais savoir."

"_Il _vous a dit que nous avons été proches ?"

"Je m'en suis douté à la façon dont _il _a parlé de vous."

"Je vois... l'intuition masculine..."

"Est-ce cela que vous voyez en moi ?... un homme ?..."

Ils arrivent devant une gare désaffectée en rase-campagne.

Kroenen sort une clé qui ouvre plusieurs cadenas.

"Après vous..."

Ils s'avancent jusqu'au bâtiment. Là, il ouvre un local annexe dans lequel sont entreposés une série d'armes.

Ils s'arrêtent un instant et discutent de l'alliage utilisé, des dimensions. Ses plans, si précis soient-ils, ne remplacent pas la vision de l'objet.

Sur le retour : "Il faut également ce minerai à fort pouvoir régénérescent." dit-elle.

"Je savais que vous viendriez avec ça."

"Il se trouve dans le Nord de l'Afrique, en bordure du Sahel."

* * *

L'avion fend les airs. Il est impossible de s'entendre parler à l'intérieur de la carlingue à cause du vrombissement des hélices.

Kroenen gît là, comme endormi ; un fauve avant la bataille.

Elle le regarde et s'étonne du peu d'hommes les accompagnant.

Ils atterrissent sur une piste de fortune en pleine zone désertique.

Sa surprise est totale lorsque Kroenen quitte son manteau : il porte une combinaison seyante qui lui colle au corps, de couleur vert foncé, ornée d'une pièce de poitrine finement ciselée, bras entrecoupés de plusieurs lanières de cuir reliées à des fourreaux souples contenant des couteaux et il porte à la ceinture, de chaque côté des cuisses, ses fameuses lames à poignées. Il a conservé ses bottes.

Elle tient la carte en mains : "C'est par là. Mais je crains que ce soit gardé par des groupes de rebelles..."

"Ne vous souciez pas de pareils détails." lui dit Kroenen en marchant à ses côtés d'un pas sûr.

Elle note qu'on entend par moment, lorsque le vent ne porte pas, un tic-tac aussi discret qu'incessant. Pourtant... il ne semble pas porter de montre au poignet... peut-être sous la combinaison...

Ils échouent à présent sur une dune qui surplombe la mine à ciel ouvert.

Effectivement, quelques hommes armés gardent l'entrée de la mine.

"Restez à couvert." lui dit Kroenen en s'avançant.

Elle le retient par le bras : "Vous êtes fou ! ils vont vous tirer dessus !..."

"Qu'ils fassent." lui répond sa voix dans un grésillement métallique de rage.

Elle le regarde s'approcher. Elle entend les sommations et son pas qui ne faiblit pas pour autant. Elle voit aux mouvements saccadés du corps de Kroenen qu'on vient d'ouvrir le feu sur lui, le bruit des balles se répercutant dans toute la surface de la mine. Elle s'attend à voir le corps de l'officier allemand s'affaisser mais il marque juste un temps d'arrêt et poursuit sa courses. Il sort à présent ses lames de leurs emplacements et les fait tournoyer, renvoyant les propres balles aux tireurs. Sa vitesse est absolument incroyable... peu humaine !...

Il tue ainsi et à coups de lames une vingtaine d'hommes. Le gisement de la mine est à eux et la main d'oeuvre toute trouvée pour quelques grammes d'or nazi...

* * *

"Vous m'avez impressionné." se doit-elle d'avouer à leur retour sur le sol allemand.

Kroenen se tourne vers elle, tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté : "J'ai une mission un peu plus noble que celle-ci. Mais j'accepte volontiers le compliment."

* * *

Elle entre dans le bureau que Kroenen a temporairement déserté puis tombe sur un masque qu'il est en train de se confectionner. Elle prend même l'objet en main.

Elle a l'impression que si elle pose ce masque sur son visage, elle deviendrait _lui_...

"... et ce serait si dramatique de devenir moi ?..." demande la voix caractéristique de Kroenen. Vive, elle se retourne et il apparaît derrière elle. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce !...

"Liriez-vous dans les pensées, Obersturmbannführer ?"

"Les vôtres sont aisées à deviner..."

Il lui prend le masque des mains.

"... ajoutons à cela un peu de magie noire et le tour est joué."

"De quel ordre faites-vous partie, _Herr _Kroenen ?"

"De la loge occulte de Thulé." en s'installant à son bureau.

Il frémit lorsqu'elle pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules, placée derrière lui, rapprochant sa joue presque contre la sienne : "Vous et moi, étions faits pour nous rencontrer."

"Je pense que vous n'avez qu'une faible idée de ce que je suis..."

"Je ne demande qu'à le découvrir."

Si elle avait pu voir cette lueur dans son regard sous le masque...

Alors qu'elle se redresse, il lui attrape le poignet : "Alors oui, faisons plus ample connaissance, voulez-vous ?..."

C'est à son tour de frémir.

Il la lâche puis se lève, lui faisant face.

Sans un mot, il libère les brides qui tiennent son masque en place, dans des gestes lents mais précis - dénotant une longue habitude. Le masque glisse. Il porte une cagoule noire laissant percer l'emplacement des yeux et quelques trous plus fins au niveau du nez et de la bouche.

Elle remarque déjà que ses yeux sont anormalement immenses.

Il fait glisser la tirette qui maintient la cagoule à la combinaison noire qu'il porte habituellement sous l'uniforme. Très précautionneusement, il commence à retirer la cagoule.

Ce sont ses yeux à elle qui deviennent immenses à présent en découvrant ce que cachait la cagoule : un visage sacrifié à on-ne-sait quelle science, une absence totale de paupières et de lèvres, laissant apparaître globes oculaires et rangées de dents.

Son coeur vient de bondir violemment sous la poitrine - elle s'attendait à quelque chose de blessé mais pas à un homme totalement défiguré, comme rapiécé. Pourtant... elle trouve dans les iris clairs une certaine forme de beauté.

L'instant ne dure que quelques secondes puis il remet sa cagoule dans des mouvements toujours aussi doux ainsi que le masque, soigneusement repositionné.

"Je vous félicite."

"De quoi ?"

"De n'avoir pas pris vos jambes à votre cou. Tout juste ai-je cru déceler vos yeux agrandis de surprise... vous avez un sacré sang froid. Mais maintenant que vous savez ce qui se cache sous le masque, voyons si votre regard sur moi ne va pas se mettre à vaciller."

* * *

C'est une alarme qui se met à résonner.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Quelqu'un a pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'ancienne gare !" lui dit Kroenen en sautant sur ses jambes, récupérant à la hâte sa casquette et en enfilant son manteau pour se rendre sur les lieux.

Il saute dans la voiture et s'y rend, accompagné de quelques hommes.

Ils sont accueillis par un tir nourri de balles qui blessent le conducteur, faisant effectuer plusieurs tonneaux au véhicule.

Inhumainement rapide, Kroenen s'en est dégagé avant.

Il s'avance, constatant les cadenas rompus.

On lui tire dessus mais voilà bien longtemps qu'il est à l'épreuve des balles.

C'est la perplexité dans les rangs adverses.

On en vient alors aux mains, se jetant sur lui.

Deux lames surgissent de dessous ses manches, découpant violemment les assaillants, portant des coups plus directs les uns que les autres, mettant à mal les trois hommes qui voulaient empêcher sa progression.

Arrivé à hauteur du hangar, il inspecte le matériel, parcourant les rangs de canons entreposés là. Soudain, un ultime homme lui saute dessus et il finit empalé sur une des lames meurtrières de Kroenen.

L'officier en chef fait alors vérifier le hangar de fond en comble puis une fois rassuré sur l'absence d'intrus, il regagne la base.

"Hmm... vous avez encore du faire un beau massacre. Et dire que j'ai manqué ça !..." dit-elle, soupirant de déception.

Kroenen lève le menton, semblant soupirer à son tour, puis l'abaisse dans un mouvement mécanique : "Il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir avec les ennemis du Reich. Je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

* * *

Ce sont des notes de musique qui la tirent de son travail.

La base semble si calme...

Elle descend les marches de l'escalier, se laissant guider par la musique. Du piano... un son d'une pureté éclatante...

Elle entre prudemment dans la pièce.

C'est la silhouette de Kroenen qu'elle distingue sur le tabouret et qui joue de l'instrument.

"Puisque vous êtes là, donnez-vous à nouveau la peine d'entrée." lui dit-il comme lorsque sa curiosité l'avait guidée jusqu'au bureau alors qu'il faisait graver ses lames.

"Voyez... le monstre sait aussi apprécier le piano."

"Je ne vous ai jamais traité de monstre. Ni même jamais pensé." se défend-t-elle de manière véhémente.

"J'aime à imaginer qu'il vous arrive de penser comme les autres." rétorque Kroenen sans cesser de jouer une triste et douce mélodie.

"C'est Wagner... un extrait de Tristan et Iseult..." devine-t-elle.

"Vous êtes décidemment très cultivée."

Elle se glisse derrière lui.

La main mécanique ne semble lui poser aucun problème, possédant exactement la même dextérité, si ce n'est davantage, que la main valide qui est également garnie de quelques cicatrices.

"Quel être fascinant vous êtes, Obersturmbannführer Kroenen..."

La mélodie cesse. Kroenen semble perdu dans de lointaines pensées.

Il se lève.

"Fascinant... ce mot semble vous être cher." dit-il sur un ton qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité si neutre.

Il s'approche d'elle. Il porte sa combinaison associée à cette superbe pièce de poitrine agrémentée d'ornements taillés à même le métal.

Il attrape sa main de la sienne valide et la porte jusqu'à la pièce de poitrine.

"Saisissez-vous de cette pièce saillante. Parfait. Tournez d'un cran sur la gauche, lentement, d'un quart de tour. Puis à nouveau sur la droite. Bien. Maintenant, enfoncez-la de quelques millimètres. Tirez-la hors de la cavité à présent, très lentement... c'est une pièce assez longue."

Ce qu'elle retire explique à elle seule ce qu'elle prenait pour une le tic-tac d'une montre... une belle pièce métallique en cuivre, ciselée d'une très fine façon, longue d'environ 20 centimètres, qui tourne sur elle-même de manière régulière, émettant de discrets cliquetis métalliques.

Kroenen lui fait replacer la pièce dans la cavité logée à l'emplacement du coeur.

"Je suis si peu humain."

"Ca ne fait rien." vient immédiatement en écho à sa phrase.

"Ca ne vous fait rien ? mon aspect ? le fait que je sois mécanisé, voué à vivre des siècles durant même si... nous allons perdre la guerre. Et notre collaboration n'aura servi à rien... avec ou sans ce canon, les alliés sont déjà à nos portes."

Les deux mains viennent frapper à plat le clavier, faisant gronder le piano de toutes ses cordes.

Il a la tête basse, un poids immense sur ses épaules.

"J'aurai voulu apporter la victoire au Führer. Je l'aurai tant voulu... je crois à cette grande Allemagne."

"Obersturmbannführer..." en s'approchant de lui, main dans son dos.

"Que nous reste-il à nous autres Allemands à présent ?"

"Chhh... il nous reste nous."

Sa main descend le long de son bras solide.

"Je ne peux me contenter de ça." déclare-t-il, aussi tranchant que ses lames, quittant rapidement la pièce.

* * *

"Obersturmbannführer !"

Kroenen lui fait un geste pour qu'il s'en aille immédiatement. L'assaut a été donné par les alliés, sans quartiers.

"Pas sans vous !"

Kroenen le tient un instant par les épaules : "C'en est fini de nous, c'en est terminé de la guerre. Nous sommes vaincus, Wernert."

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'il lui adressera de toute sa carrière.

Wernert fait le salut hitlérien et rejoint ses camarades en fuite.

Kroenen se tourne vers elle : "Ceci vaut aussi pour vous."

Elle s'approche de lui. Le moment est si intense qu'il la prend contre lui : "Veillez sur vous." lui murmure sa voix métallique.

"Nous serons sans doute amenés à nous revoir. Puis-je savoir votre prénom, Obersturmbannführer Kroenen ?"

"Karl. Karl Ruprecht."


	3. Chapter 3 : Une base secrète

_Hiver 1950_

Une carte étrange vient d'émerger de l'enveloppe sur laquelle l'expéditeur fait cruellement défaut.

Elle retourne la carte sur le recto de laquelle figure une reproduction de la gravure de l'ancienne légende allemande de la Lorelei.

_"Quel que soit votre rêve, vivez-le, car l'audace est empreinte de génie, de puissance et de magie."_

Citation de Goethe.

Des initiales figurent en bas de carte sur la droite : K.R.K. suivies d'une série de chiffres.

Elle tourne un instant en rond.

Elle dépose la carte et n'y prête plus attention jusqu'à ce qu'un songe lui montrer un lieu précis, faisant apparaître sur un encart taillé dans la pierre la fameuse série de chiffres.

Soit elle devient dingue, soit on la manipule !

Elle réalise alors qu'il s'agit de points cardinaux.

On tente de lui indiquer un endroit.

* * *

Dans cette partie septentrionale d'Europe, la neige est tenace.

Elle a trouvé un guide qui l'y mène en jeep mal isolée.

Il la dépose à un point, refusant d'aller plus loin.

Elle marche un instant dans la plaine glacée.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle accélère le pas mais deux hommes finissent par la rattraper : "Veuillez nous suivre."

Comme poussée par un instinct profondément enfoui, elle les accompagne jusqu'à une trappe immense qui s'ouvre grâce à deux mécanismes de leviers puissants.

Ils descendent les marches d'un escalier qui semble sans fin.

L'atmosphère se réchauffe perceptiblement.

Aux murs sont épinglés des drapeaux de sang à croix gammées.

Pas de doute...

Ils traversent plusieurs niveaux. Des yeux curieux se posent sur elle.

Enfin, ils ouvrent une porte blindée : "La voici, Obersturmbannführer."

"Laissez-nous." ordonne une voix aux accents mécaniques.

Salut hitlérien avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle croit rêver lorsqu'un certain soldat en uniforme S.S. apparaît devant elle, visage toujours masqué.

"Vous ?"

"Ne me dites pas que cela vous surprend."

Il l'invite à prendre place devant un somptueux bureau sur lequel repose à gramophone.

Malgré le masque, elle peut sentir qu'il la regarde avec insistance.

"Vous souhaitez sans doute quelques explications, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'aimerai bien, en effet."

"Voilà plusieurs années que j'ai travaillé sur ce projet... que faire si nous venions à perdre la guerre ?... le Führer lui-même l'avait envisagé... d'ailleurs..." en se levant, lui proposant son bras une fois arrivé à son niveau. Elle s'en saisit lentement puis ils quittent la pièce, évoluant à travers les autres.

Ils cheminent ainsi, d'un pas lent et il ne dit plus un mot.

"Obersturmbannführer ?"

"Chhh !" avec l'index placé sur le masque à l'emplacement de la bouche "... ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler mérite un instant de silence. Ensuite, tout sera plus clair pour vous."

Ils accèdent à un train à crémaillère à l'intérieur d'une paroi rocheuse.

La vitesse est vertigineuse. L'intérieur de l'équipement est décoré avec goût.

"C'est vous qui avez construit tout ceci ?" demande-t-elle émerveillée.

"Construit ? non. Imaginé plutôt."

Ils aboutissent enfin à destination, au sommet d'une montagne, sur une plateforme aménagée.

Elle aperçoit deux personnes qui prennent le soleil d'hiver, emmitouflés dans de lourds parkas, sur des chaises longues.

Kroenen s'en approche presque cérémonieusement : "Mein Führer ?"

Elle pense tomber à la renverse en identifiant l'homme comme Hitler en personne !

"Voici Mlle Von Kreutzberg avec laquelle j'ai travaillé plusieurs mois."

"Vous l'avez finalement fait venir, Kroenen ? vous avez tenu compte de mes conseils. Vous m'en voyez ravi."

Petite révérence de la tête de Kroenen à l'égard de son maître absolu.

"Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi..." annonce la voix féminine de la personne qui l'accompagne.

"Eva se fait toujours des idées sur les gens avant même de les voir..."

Eva ? Eva Braun ?

"Si vous le permettez, nous allons vous laisser profiter du soleil à votre tour... nous devons nous préparer pour le gala de ce soir."

Hitler et Eva Braun prennent poliment congé.

Kroenen s'approche du garde-corps de la plateforme qui donne sur un très beau panorama.

"Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?"

"Bien sûr : il va de soi que les corps calcinés retrouvés dans le bunker par les Alliés n'étaient pas les leurs. Nous avons passé un accord avec les Alliés moyennant plusieurs milliards de Reichsmark équivalents or pour simuler leur mort. Il fallait bien berner le monde qui réclamait leurs têtes, non ?"

"Et vous vous êtes tous retrouvés ici ?"

"Pas tous. Nous avons laissé plusieurs camarades derrière nous. Leur mort durant et après le lamentable procès de Nüremberg n'était pas fictive. Nous les avons sacrifiés et ils ont accepté de bonne grâce."

"Vous avez parlé de moi au Führer ?"

Un instant de silence, un petit rire métallique très discret puis : "Non. Lui est venu me parler de vous."

"Pardon ?"

"Il m'a dit qu'un homme y voyait plus clair par les yeux d'une femme. Il me sentait seul. Ce n'est pas, en privé, l'homme qu'on se plaît à imaginer."

"Ne me faites pas l'apologie du Führer, merci." tombe assez sèchement.

"Je me suis d'abord révolté... je me suis plongé à corps perdu dans le travail. Puis j'ai fini par me dire qu'il... avait peut-être raison." en lui prenant lentement la main. "Voulez-vous... demeurer un instant à mes côtés ?..."

* * *

La penderie contient des robes somptueuses et elles tombent toutes à la bonne taille.

"Y trouvez-vous votre bonheur ?" questionne Kroenen, un peu pressant derrière elle.

"Il y a tant de choix !..."

Elle se retourne soudain vers lui, le regard subitement dur.

"J'espère que vous ne faites pas tout cela parce que votre chef vous en a soufflé l'idée."

Elle crut voir un instant son corps secoué par un frisson.

"J'ai besoin de compagnie. Il avait vu juste. J'ai besoin d'un cerveau brillant à mes côtés."

"Vous êtes étrange... d'habitude les hommes ne me complimentent pas sur mon cerveau. Ils s'intéressent d'abord au reste."

Elle le met très mal à l'aise et il s'écarte légèrement d'elle.

"Je suis au regret d'apprendre que vous n'avez jamais fréquenté des hommes qui ont su voir bien au-delà de votre simple apparence."

"Je ne m'en plaignais pas, figurez-vous. J'aime aussi qu'on me regarde pour le reste."

Il s'éloigne encore d'un pas.

"Je vous mets mal à l'aise, Obersturmbannführer ?"

"J'ai très peu l'habitude de m'entretenir de ce genre de chose avec une femme de manière aussi directe." avoue-t-il.

"Allons..." en s'approchant de lui, plus près qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il a l'impression qu'elle viole son espace et ce sentiment lui apporte autant de frustration que de délicieuses impressions. Elle pose une main contre le torse et l'embrasse sur la combinaison juste sous l'oreille. "J'espère que je ne vous effraye pas..."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'effroi dans le sens où on l'entend. Je pense juste que... pour ce dont vous faites référence... nous soyons totalement incompatibles."

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent sur une salle somptueuse, richement décorée, drapeaux de sang tombant des balcons taillés dans le marbre blanc, arrangements floraux placés avec goût, carrelage formant mosaïque au sol. Un orchestre joue. Les gens dansent : valse de robes de soirées et d'uniformes S.S.

Elle serre un peu plus le bras de Kroenen. Ce dernier la regarde : "Auriez-vous peur ?"

"Je suis juste... un peu impressionnée, c'est tout."

"Chacun son tour." tombe sans trop de cynisme dans la voix synthétique pourtant.

"Les gens vous considèrent de quelle manière ici ?"

"Vous voulez dire... par rapport au masque ? eh bien... je dois avouer qu'ils ne cherchent pas forcément la conversation avec moi. Peu se doutent même que je parle. Je crois qu'entre eux et moi il y a... une barrière."

Il a revêtu l'uniforme d'apparat pour l'occasion. Il porte également un masque plus petit, lui couvrant la moitié du visage, la partie inférieure étant camouflée par un système d'aide respiratoire. Le masque a forme humaine : nez et yeux y sont représentés. Il est moins impressionnant et moins mastoc que ceux qu'il porte habituellement.

"Oh mais pourtant... c'est grâce à vous qu'ils sont tous encore en vie... et peuvent se permettre de poursuivre leur train de vie fastueux."

"Très peu de gens ici savent que je suis à l'origine de ce projet."

Ils prennent place dans un coin de la salle, discrets.

Elle regarde la piste.

"Voulez-vous danser ?" lui propose-t-il subitement alors qu'elle ne l'espérait plus.

"Avec plaisir !..."

"Je me charge de vous choisir un cavalier." dit-il en se levant.

"Non ! c'est avec vous que je veux danser." en le tenant par le bras "Faites-moi danser... s'il vous plaît, Karl."

Après un petit moment d'hésitation où il a du peser le pour et le contre une bonne centaine de fois, il la mène par la main sur la piste et rapproche son corps du sien, bras solide placé dans son dos, main gantée jointe à la sienne. L'orchestre entame une valse.

Après quelques pas, elle se rend compte qu'il est excellent meneur, très adroit, particulièrement attentif aux pas et au confort de sa partenaire.

Soudain, il se rendent compte que tout le monde s'est écarté de la piste pour les voir danser tant leur couple est en parfaite osmose.

Lorsque l'orchestre s'arrête, les applaudissements fusent.

Kroenen est gêné d'être ainsi le centre de la soirée, il baisse la tête, embarrassé.

Ils s'écartent alors de la piste pour s'approcher du buffet richement garni.

Elle choisit quelques amuse-bouches ainsi qu'une flûte de champagne.

"Ces quelques pas semblent vous avoir ouvert l'appétit..." constate-t-il.

"J'espère que ceci sera suivi d'un solide repas !..." dit-elle à l'en faire presque sourire.

"Je ne reste jamais lorsque les gens passent à table. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité."

Il lui semble qu'il vient de s'enfermer à nouveau dans cet univers inaccessible dans lequel il se plaît à graviter. Seul.

"Vous resterez bien avec moi, même si vous ne mangez rien... et puis, je vous promets que nous nous sauverons avant le dessert."

Il accède à sa requête et s'installe à table, refusant poliment qu'on lui serve quoi que ce soit d'un geste de la main.

Kroenen demeure silencieux, on ne peut entendre que la respiration assistée de son masque ainsi que le très léger tic-tac mécanique de son coeur.

Ils se retirent discrètement comme convenu, regagnant un petit salon. On peut entendre la musique filtrer à travers les portes.

Ils partagent un petit canapé. Il est confortablement adossé, pieds tendus au bout desquels luisent les bottes cavalières fraîchement lustrées.

"Dites-moi, Karl... que faites-vous de vos journées ? avez-vous des projets par rapport au monde ?"

"Je m'occupe de toute la partie technique de ce bunker. Ceci me prend déjà les trois quarts de mon temps. Il y a... un système de ventilation à filtres anti-germes là-haut, ce qui fait qu'il y a très peu de malades ici, pour ainsi dire aucun. Le problème est que ces filtres nécessitent un changement fréquent et que c'est un système que moi seul maîtrise. Il faut également sortir en surface pour les changer et la manipulation prend environ 4 heures à raison d'un changement toutes les semaines."

Il y a également un autre poste qui l'occupe au possible : Hitler est atteint d'un cancer avancé de l'estomac. C'est Kroenen qui lui prolonge la vie de différentes manières mais son temps est compté. Biensûr, Kroenen pourrait user sur lui de la même technique qui le maintient en vie mais le Führer a choisi : il faut bien mourir un jour ou l'autre... aussi Kroenen respecte son choix, bien que ce soit à contrecoeur...

"Le Führer doit avoir une stratégie pour regagner la lumière et le centre de la scène afin de reprendre son projet de grande Allemagne là où il l'a laissé, non ?"

"Je n'ai aucunement la permission de m'entretenir de ceci avec vous, chose que vous comprendrez sans doute."

"Bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce pas de deux avec vous."

"Je l'ai également beaucoup apprécié, croyez-le, même si, d'ordinaire, je demeure plus discret. Tous ces yeux fixés sur nous m'ont été embarrassants autant que désagréables."

"Votre incroyable retenue..."

"Je trouve déjà parfaitement inimaginable que je ne vous fasse pas peur. Vous avez déjà tant vu de moi..."

"Les gens ordinaires, creux et plats me sont insupportables. Je fuis les obtus d'idées. Ce sont, à mon sens, des fléaux. Et je m'étonne d'ailleurs d'avoir trouvé chez vous certaines idées arrêtées."

Il la regarde.

"Je précise ? votre affirmation relative à notre prétendue 'incompatibilité'." assène-t-elle sans pitié.

"Je ne veux pas en entendre parler." tombe comme une barrière supplémentaire, d'un ton sans concession. S'avancer à nouveau sur le terrain reviendrait à armer l'adversaire de manière destructrice.

Il s'approche de l'âtre dans la pièce, attisant les cendres, plaçant là une bûche qui s'enflamme quasi-instantanément puis il referme la vitre du foyer.

Elle s'approche de lui.

Il est tout simplement magnifique avec la lueur des flammes qui dansent sur son masque de laque noire et brillante.

"Je ne suis pas simplement là parce que vous aviez besoin de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il agite la tête dans un mouvement lent.

Kroenen a fini par admettre qu'il comptait sur elle pour assurer la gestion du bunker en son absence pour une mission secrète dont il n'a pas révélé grand'chose. Elle seule est suffisamment "calée" pour comprendre en quelques heures le fonctionnement des systèmes qui rendent la base souterraine viable alors que d'autres mettraient plusieurs mois...

Elle accepte un peu à contrecoeur, disant ironiquement qu'heureusement pour ces messieurs dames, elle n'avait rien prévu d'autre durant les 100 prochaines années !...

La base, sans la présence de Kroenen, est désespérante...

Certes, elle a bien remarqué les regards répétés et insistants d'un jeune S.S. nommé Friedrich Ernst durant les soirées de gala mais son coeur demeure ailleurs.


	4. Chapter 4 : Des sentiments

On frappe à la porte de ses quartiers.

Elle ouvre.

C'est un homme qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant et qui semble abattu par une fatigue apparente : "Puis-je vous remettre ceci de la part de l'Obersturmbannführer Karl Ruprecht Kroenen ?"

De deux mains tremblantes, elle accueille l'enveloppe remise : "Rien de grave, j'espère..." d'une voix cassée.

"Non. Lorsque je l'ai quitté, l'Obersturmbannführer se portait à merveille. Il était juste... très occupé. Les obligations qui lui incombent sont importantes et nombreuses. Puis-je me retirer à présent ?"

"Oui, oui, faites."

Elle referme la porte, serrant un instant le courrier sur son coeur. Que contiennent ces mots qu'il lui adresse ?...

Elle s'installe sur le lit à l'édredon couleur crème, plaçant l'enveloppe encore scellée devant elle, l'inspectant en silence.

Puis elle l'ouvre d'une main peu sûre. La repose à moitié éventrée. Attend un instant. Puis la récupère pour l'ouvrir totalement et en sortir le précieux billet.

La feuille est simple, de belle qualité, sans fioritures.

Elle est simplement pliée en deux.

Elle en écarte lentement les pans.

L'écriture est à la plume. Une belle écriture soignée, sans ratures, large et aérée. Les boucles des lettres semblent avoir subi de légers tremblements à peine perceptibles si l'on n'approche pas l'oeil.

Elle commence la lecture après une profonde inspiration :

_"Je peux enfin me permettre de prendre quelques instants pour vous adresser ces lignes._

_Le camp est calme et la nuit légèrement fraîche en cette saison._

_Nous touchons au but et pourtant il me semble si lointain..._

_Nous avons déjà livré plusieurs batailles et j'ai perdu quelques hommes._

_Vous le savez depuis un moment déjà, les balles ne me font rien de plus que de me traverser, laissant derrière leur passage une vague sensation désagréable._

_Et pourtant... perdre des hommes est toujours pour moi extrêmement douloureux, d'une douleur qui ne s'apparente plus à ce qu'on peut ressentir durant le règne humain._

_Votre présence à mes côtés me manque terriblement..."_

Elle relit cette phrase plusieurs fois pour se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas en train de rêver ou que son esprit déforme les choses !... non... c'est bien écrit... il a bien écrit cela...

Elle continue :

_"... je me rends compte à présent à quel point j'ai voulu tenter d'enfouir désespérément cette évidence sous de faux prétextes ou de lamentables excuses - la plus pitoyable étant celle qui a semblé vous causer tant de peine et pour laquelle je me torture encore aujourd'hui : notre prétendue 'incompatibilité'..."_

Elle serre la lettre contre son coeur une nouvelle fois. Des larmes manquent de venir baigner ses yeux. Oh mais pourquoi ?... pourquoi ne dit-il cela que maintenant ? pourquoi ?...

Elle attend un instant que ses yeux se calment pour poursuivre, avidement, cette lettre pleine de promesses :

_"... je m'attache à y réfléchir dès que mes obligations m'en accordent le loisir et je dois avouer que je ne me pardonne pas de vous avoir blessée à ce point. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai adressé ces quelques mots le plus rapidement possible : sachez que je tiens beaucoup à vous. K.R.K."_

Elle suffoque de surprise, ses émotions la submergeant comme une vague de fond. Ces quelques lignes qu'il a pris le soin et le temps d'écrire sont si révélatrices de l'idée qu'elle s'était toujours faite de l'homme : il sait ce qu'aimer veut dire. Et ce au sens le plus noble du terme.

* * *

Quelques heures après avoir lu et relu cette lettre, elle sort de ses quartiers et se lance à la recherche du soldat qui lui a remis la correspondance.

Elle tombe sur le jeune et fringant Friedrich Ernst.

"Où allez-vous d'un pas si pressé ?"

"Je cherche... un soldat qui est passé me voir tout à l'heure."

"Huh hum..."

"J'ai besoin d'adresser une lettre à l'Obersturmbannführer Kroenen pour lui rendre compte des derniers changements de filtres."

L'officier lève un sourcil. Tout ceci prend une tournure très technique pour lui.

"Voyez... si l'on omet cette donnée dans le calcul des déperditions d'air, alors le mètre cube..."

"Vous parlez sans doute de l'Unterscharführer Krupps. Je vous l'envoie sitôt sa période de repos écoulée. Mes respects, Fräulein." avec le salut hitlérien ainsi qu'un claquement de bottes.

Elle souffle lorsqu'il s'éloigne puis se met à pouffer de rire toute seule.

Elle regagne alors ses quartiers et attrape son set de correspondance pour répondre à cette lettre de manière enflammée.

* * *

"Obersturmbannführer ? j'ai cinq courriers pour vous dont un prioritaire du Führer."

Kroenen a un geste de la main pour lui désigner la malle sur laquelle déposer les lettres et prendre congé.

Il termine quelques études stratégiques puis se lève, récupérant le courrier laissé là par le subordonné.

Il épluche les enveloppes et tombe sur une écriture qui lui paraît familière : il se souvient précisément de sa calligraphie durant leur court projet commun voilà 7 ans...

Il glisse l'enveloppe dans la poche de poitrine de son uniforme et étudie les lettres restantes, faisant le tri, répondant à certaines et détruisant d'autres après les avoir lues.

Un tir lui fait lever la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Il remonte la clé de son coeur d'un geste rapide et quitte sa tente.

* * *

La bataille fut sanglante. Kroenen en sort victorieux une fois de plus. Il pose son regard sur ses hommes qui enterrent leurs défunts camarades.

Encore un rempart et le tour sera joué ; il disposera de certaines informations chères au Führer.

En attendant, il quitte sa casquette, son manteau et ses gants de cuir pour s'installer sur le lit de campement, récupérant la lettre, la sortant soigneusement de l'enveloppe, la dépliant puis la lisant :

_"Mon cher Ami,_

_Votre lettre fut à la fois une surprise et un soulagement. Un soulagement d'apprendre que même les balles n'auront jamais raison de vous mais également une surprise d'y lire un contenu que je n'attendais plus. Je tiens énormément à vous, je ne vous l'apprends sans doute pas. Vous avez su insuffler en moi les échos d'un attachement sans conditions, allant bien au-delà de ce que nos yeux nous donnent à voir l'un de l'autre..."_

Emu et profondément secoué, Kroenen passe sa main artificielle sur les lignes couchées sur le papier. Son coeur, aussi mécanique fut-il, semble s'accélérer perceptiblement sans y avoir été invité. Le sable qui a remplacé son sang depuis des décades glisse plus rapidement dans ses veines desséchées.

Les mots qu'elle lui adressent sont d'un grand réconfort.

Il poursuit :

_"... Vos mots sont comme un baume cicatrisant et j'en arrive à souhaiter ardemment votre retour pour, je l'espère, partager avec vous ce qui nous lie à présent. Je vous en prie, ne vous torturez plus au sujet de votre appréhension qui demeure parfaitement compréhensible ; être aimé et aimer en retour demeure un pari sur le présent et l'avenir. Je l'envisage maintenant si sereinement depuis que vous m'avez adressé ces quelques lignes. Revenez-nous vite, sans vous le temps semble meurtrier. R.V.K."_

Il se sent, grâce à ses mots couchés sur le papier, plus vivant qu'il ne l'a jamais été, animé par une volonté capable de déplacer des montagnes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la vie à la base se poursuit sans grandes surprises et elle s'acquitte de ses tâches de manière irréprochable. Le Führer lui-même lui adressera ses compliments cette après-midi alors qu'elle regagne le bunker après avoir changé les filtres à l'extérieur.

"Si l'Obersturmbannführer vous a choisi, c'est que vous possédiez les qualités requises et qu'il vous fait entière confiance." précise-t-il.

* * *

Elle regarde d'un oeil presque distrait Friedrich Ernst faire le beau devant la fille de Himmler.

Décidément ! quel jeune coq, celui-là !...

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent derrière elle, attirant tous les regards.

Presque machinalement, elle tourne la tête et tombe sur Kroenen en personne.

"Kroenen !" annonce joyeusement le Führer en s'avançant vers lui.

Les deux hommes se retirent sans attendre dans le bureau d'Hitler pour discuter.

Kroenen lui administre également une très forte dose d'anti-douleurs.

Les deux hommes discutent pendant que la perfusion passe.

Le Führer fait part à Kroenen qu'elle a été à la hauteur de la tâche confiée. Ce dernier pivote un instant la tête pour signifier son approbation.

* * *

Friedrich vient de s'approcher d'elle, un peu éméché. Il se permet d'emblée le tutoiement : "Pas un regard pour toi... dommage... tu sais... il a toujours eu une relation particulière avec notre chef... mais si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de toi histoire de te faire patienter..."

"Tu n'aurais pas autant d'audace s'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, pas vrai ?" questionne-t-elle en retour, impitoyable, usant du même tutoiement impoli.

"Tu sais... je vais te dire... arrête !... il n'est pas humain, ce type... on raconte tellement de choses à son sujet... comme par exemple qu'il est très vieux... et tu sais, le problème avec les vieux, c'est que..."

"Ferme-la, Friedrich. Au nom de l'Allemagne, boucle-la, je te prie." tombe, tranchant, avec un frisson de dégoût.

"N'attends rien de ce type, ma belle... quand tu en auras assez de te casser les dents dessus, tu viendras me voir pour..."

"Pour quoi exactement, Mr Ernst ? Précisez votre pensée, je vous prie." assène une voix semblable à un grondement métallique.

Première surprise : il parle !...

Deuxième surprise : la lame, prête à trancher, contre le poignet de la main qui voulait se rendre coupable d'un assaut.

Le jeune S.S. regarde son verre comme si la boisson était à l'origine d'hallucinations auditives !

"Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous joindre à nous durant la prochaine campagne, vous qui vous vantez d'être si adroit." lui assène Kroenen sans ciller.

Il est tellement imbibé qu'il ne réalise même pas qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre irrémédiablement sa main... et que la menace de son supérieur hiérarchique n'est pas déguisée.

Il finit par s'affaisser sur le divan, laissant tomber son verre à moitié vide au sol.

Kroenen tourne les talons et quitte la salle. Elle le suit, sous les éclats de rires impertinents et alcoolisés du jeune blanc-bec.

* * *

Ils sillonnent les couloirs et il la fait entrer dans le petit salon attenant à ses quartiers.

Kroenen quitte sa casquette, son manteau mais conserve ses gants de cuir.

"Laissez-moi vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. J'ai pu, grâce à vous, me consacrer entièrement à cette campagne sans me soucier de l'intendance de la base. Mais j'ai pu également réaliser à quel point je me suis privé de tout sentiment légitime à votre égard."

"Vos lettres... étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je les attendais et les lisais avec une telle dévotion..."

Il se retourne, lui faisant face.

"Venez me rejoindre." ordonne-t-il sur un ton extrêmement doux.

Elle échoue contre lui et il glisse son bras autour de sa nuque, posant son menton sur son épaule.

Positionnée comme elle l'est, elle peut distinctement entendre les cliquetis répétés du coeur mécanique voué à l'éternité.

"Votre coeur..."

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué..."

Ils demeurent un moment ainsi, figés, comme pillés au temps, bercés par le tic-tac horloger de l'organe de substitution de Karl.

* * *

Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble dans la chambre de Kroenen, allongés sur le grand lit, tout habillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à simplement apprécier leur proximité, à regarder leurs doigts se croiser lentement, à se parler tendrement à voix basses.

Karl est un être si différent...

Elle ne demeure pas inquiète quant à la suite de leur relation car les sentiments de Kroenen à son égard demeurent une base très solide sur laquelle fonder et qu'elle a la conviction que tout va se greffer là-dessus naturellement.

Ils progressent en discutant dans le vaste couloir lorsque soudain un groupe d'enfants les double et la plus jeune chute.

Kroenen s'arrête, se baisse pour la remettre sur pieds et la regarde rejoindre ses camarades.

"Pourquoi ne vois-je vos bons côtés que maintenant ?"

"Parce que vous me voyez avec d'autres yeux à présent."

"Pourrais-je encore demeurer avec vous cette nuit ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous en empêcher ? à moins que le Führer me fasse demander d'urgence dans ses quartiers, je ne vois pas ce qui serait susceptible de s'y interposer..."

Des bruits de pas derrière eux : "Obersturmbannführer ! on vous demande en salle de contrôle !"

Kroenen retire le périscope des yeux.

"Ils cherchent quelque chose, c'est évident."

"Quels sont les ordres ? dois-je en référer au Führer ?"

"Non, inutile de l'ennuyer avec ça. Je vais m'en charger."

"Préparez une voie de sortie pour l'Obersturbannführer !" ordonne-t-on aux opérateurs des portes de la base.

Dans une salle annexe, Karl quitte son uniforme. Il porte systématiquement une combinaison en-dessous de tout vêtement. Il attrape sa pièce de poitrine qu'il enfile puis noue sur le côté. Elle le regarde faire.

"Soyez prudent... même si je sais que peu de choses sont susceptibles de vous faire chanceler."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est qu'une petite formalité." en remontant la clé de son coeur.

Il se saisit de ses lames qu'il fait tournoyer un instant avant de les insérer dans les boucles en cuir prévues à cet effet.

Kroenen a tôt fait d'intercepter les individus qui au final lui tirent dessus vu qu'il demeure hermétique à leurs sommations. Quelques virevoltages de lames ont rapidement réglé le compte à ces curieux. Les corps seront menés à la crémation, histoire de faire disparaître toutes les traces.

C'est une opération routinière pour Kroenen.

* * *

Elle voit Kroenen se raidir soudain. Elle sent son émoi intérieur qui se confond aux tic-tac répétés de son coeur.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

"Cet opéra..."

"Oui, il s'agit de..."

Soudain, de ses deux mains gantées, Kroenen se bouche simultanément les oreilles.

"Par pitié... pas cette mélodie !..."

Il se lève soudain, chancelant lorsqu'il fait quelques pas.

Il quitte rapidement et tant bien que mal la pièce et elle le suit.

Arrivé dehors, il s'appuie d'une épaule contre le mur, sa respiration totalement décousue.

"Karl ?"

Il tend le bras lorsqu'elle s'approche.

Inaccessible à nouveau. Inaccessible et profondément remué par cette mélodie.

"Vous avez besoin qu'on vous écoute..."

"Je... ça ira... laissez-moi juste quelques minutes..."

"Karl, parlez-moi de ce qui vous ronge..."

"Non, je... j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse seul." avant de regagner ses quartiers.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il revient frapper à sa porte.

"Bonjour. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir..."

"Bonjour. Entrez."

Il s'installe dans un mouvement gracieux sur le petit canapé.

"Vous semblez aller mieux, c'est l'essentiel. J'ai eu tort de vous questionner comme je l'ai fait hier soir..."

Il attrape soudain très lentement sa main : "Vous avez le droit de savoir... je vais tout vous raconter, installez-vous."

Le récit de Kroenen est entrecoupé par de grandes inspirations, de longues pauses, des murmures. Visiblement, se raconter n'est pas chose aisée pour cet officier hors du commun.

Il lui dit qu'il est né à Munich en 1897. Enfant, sa voix d'ange lui a permis d'intégrer l'opéra et il a connu un immense succès dans toutes les capitales européennes. Puis survint la mue... et là sa vie a commencé à se briser, à basculer. Le fait d'avoir réentendu cette mélodie l'a ramené à ces heures de gloire qui ont précédé sa déchéance.

"Vous avez tant d'autres qualités que la voix, Karl... vous êtes un être brillant."

"Vous devez être une des rares personnes à le penser."

"C'est une évidence qui m'a immédiatement sauté aux yeux... même si vous n'étiez pas très causant au départ."

"Je... je suis comme ça, il me faut un certain temps pour me sentir à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Mais vous..." en se saisissant très lentement de sa main avec une douceur dont jamais on ne pourrait le croire capable à prime abord "... vous avez su voir immédiatement au fond de moi."

Elle regarde sa main cajoler la sienne avec un sourire.

"J'aime vos marques d'affection, Karl..."

"J'aimerai tant vous en donner davantage..."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?"

"Mon... apparence. Je... j'ai peur que certaines choses vous choquent définitivement au point de vous perdre..."

"Vous ne me perdrez pas, Karl." en se glissant dans ses bras.

Il soupire et passe ses bras autour d'elle.

"Mon visage n'est pas le seul atteint... il y a également... tout le reste du corps auquel j'ai touché."

Le silence qui accueille sa phrase ne le rassure pas du tout. Il se met à redouter d'en avoir trop dit.

"Rejetez-moi." quémande-t-il presque, douloureusement, d'une voix cassée, comme si ce fait allait être inéluctable.

Elle glisse une main le long de son bras.

"Vous êtes une si belle personne, Karl. Ne ruinez pas nos chances de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je vous en prie..."


	5. Chapter 5 : Union de chair et de métal

"Herr Obersturmbannführer ! notre homme est de retour et il dit avoir localisé l'espion !"

Kroenen se saisit de sa casquette et rejoint la salle de contrôle où on lui fait un récit détaillé, lui donnant toutes les précisions qu'il souhaite.

Il revient auprès d'elle et c'est un tout autre homme, dévoué à sa tâche et à son Führer - le soldat Kroenen !

On a l'impression que le devoir lui donne des ailes.

"Vous partez ? tout de suite ?..."

"Nous attendrons la tombée de la nuit, je pense." en préparant ses armes.

Il cesse soudain de s'activer, la regardant fixement à travers le masque.

"Puis-je vous demander quelque chose de... particulier ?"

"M'occuper de la base ?"

"Non. Quelque chose d'un peu plus intime. Je vous en reparlerai avant mon départ."

* * *

Kroenen la rejoint alors qu'elle est occupée à nettoyer quelques armes.

"Puis-je vous enlever à votre devoir quelques instants ?"

Elle dépose ce qu'elle a dans les mains et se les lave avant de le suivre dans ses quartiers.

Les voici face à face devant le grand lit.

Sans un mot, Kroenen retire patiemment son masque dans des gestes toujours aussi précis. Sa main mécanique ne semble lui faire jamais défaut.

Puis il retire encore plus soigneusement la cagoule à trous qui préserve son visage.

Le revoir ainsi lui procure un léger choc mais elle finit par s'y habituer.

Puis il ouvre la tirette de sa combinaison de laquelle dépasse la clé du coeur mécanique dans un emplacement prévu à cet effet.

Le torse est également atrocement mutilé, balafré. Il ressemble à un puzzle dont les diverses pièces auraient été remaniées et grossièrement replacées.

Sans son masque, Kroenen semble avoir du mal à respirer.

Il ouvre lentement les bras et doucement il la prend contre lui, main mécanique caressant lentement ses cheveux, autre main posée dans son dos. Elle a glissé ses deux mains le long de son dos solide.

L'instant ne dure que quelques minutes, d'une très forte intensité.

Puis il la libère et remet ses effets tout aussi soigneusement, dans des gestes mesurés.

"Ne vous ai-je pas été trop désagréable ?..." s'inquiète-t-il une fois son masque enfilé, lui permettant de parler.

Elle secoue la tête lentement.

* * *

C'est la dernière étape pour Kroenen et il est déterminé à se montrer inflexible avec les traîtres !

Il donne d'abord une leçon au groupe qui l'accompagne. Coeur remonté à fond, il en termine en quatre coups de lames. Puis il se dirige vers celui dont Hitler, depuis le bunker, veut la tête.

"On peut... on peut s'arranger..." brebouille l'homme.

"Je ne pactise pas avec les gens de ton espèce." rétorque un grognement métallique.

"J'ai... j'ai mis beaucoup de côté... nous pourrions peut-être..."

La lame se pointe sur la gorge du lâche et s'enfonce d'un coup sec.

C'en est terminé.

Kroenen se redresse ; son devoir accompli.

Son regard vient de s'appesantir sur Friedrich Ernst, prostré dans un coin du bâtiment. Le bellâtre n'en mène pas large sur le terrain !... il est plus sûr de lui lorsqu'il fanfaronne en public ou qu'il aborde les filles !... Kroenen l'a en profond mépris mais il se dit qu'il est jeune - il y a peut-être une infime chance pour qu'il change...

Il s'avance vers lui. Le jeune blond demeure tétanisé.

"Ne... ne m'approchez pas, monstre !" lui hurle le jeune homme avec un geste pour se défendre, brandissant son arme sur son supérieur.

Kroenen se met à ricaner.

"Baissez immédiatement votre arme."

"Je vous interdis de m'approcher et encore plus de me donner des ordres ! vous n'êtes qu'une créature du diable ! allez-vous en !"

Kroenen s'approche malgré la sommation. Sans plus hésiter, le jeune soldat le crible de plusieurs balles. Kroenen accuse le choc des impacts sans presque ciller. Sa respiration artificielle se rétablit une fois l'effet des balles passé.

Le jeune homme jette son arme et compte détaler mais Kroenen le rattrape : "Regardez !"

Le soldat blond se débat et hurle de tous ses poumons.

Kroenen le traine jusqu'aux corps déchiquetés par ses soins.

D'un seul mouvement du bras, il jette le jeune soldat à terre contre l'un des corps ensanglantés.

"Voilà ce qu'il faut savoir faire pour la patrie, voilà ce que le Führer attend de nous et les sacrifices que cela exige."

* * *

"Karl !" en se jetant dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre elle.

"Doucement... vous allez vous faire mal en heurtant mon masque !..." dit-il, plein de sollicitude à son sujet.

"Karl... il faut que vous vous rendiez immédiatement au chevet du Führer. Il a été victime d'un grave malaise hier soir. Sans vous, nous étions très limités."

Kroenen ne prend même pas le soin de se défaire de son manteau que déjà il traversait au pas de course le couloir menant aux quartier d'Hitler. Il y trouva son chef en bien piteux état.

Il demeura là des heures, lui administrant remèdes et remontants.

* * *

Elle attendait dans le couloir que la porte s'ouvre, libérant l'officier de son coeur.

Friedrich Ernst passant par là, lui adressa un regard saturé de mépris, secouant la tête d'incompréhension... que pouvait trouver une fille aussi splendide à ce monstre ?...

Evidemment, tout ceci dépassait l'entendement !...

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Kroenen fut surpris de la découvrir ici.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Mieux." tombe, laconique.

"Je me suis sentie tellement impuissante hier soir sans vous..."

"Je ne repartirai plus de si tôt en mission, rassurez-vous."

"Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer..." en se retournant pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Si Kroenen avait pu sourire à cet instant précis, il l'aurait fait. Camouflées par son masque, ses mutilations au visage réduisent hélas grandement ses expressions. La colère et la surprise se lisent le mieux sur son visage ; la joie en est longtemps demeurée absente.

"Le repos est pour moi une notion très vague, vous savez. Je préfèrerai... est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de... de rester avec moi un instant ?"

Elle lui refait face : "Avec plaisir."

En entrant dans ses quartiers, elle constate qu'il est en pleine construction d'une magnifique et gigantesque horloge, ouvrage dont il a abandonné l'avancement.

"Elle est superbe !" en tournant autour de la tour qui compose le corps.

"Oh, il s'agit d'un projet de longue date... en fait, le mécanisme devrait vaguement vous rappeler quelque chose..."

En effet, le balancier est à l'image des fins ciselages qui composent le coeur mécanique de Kroenen.

"Pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir terminé ?"

"Je pensais que c'était... mégalomane de ma part d'y reproduire une partie de moi."

Elle rit doucement : "Ah Karl... cette modestie qui vous colle à la peau..."

Elle se rapproche de lui et dépose un baiser à même son masque. Il en demeure interdit, secrètement heureux.

"Racontez-moi... parlez-moi de lui..."

"De... de qui ?"

"De votre coeur. Dites-moi comment l'idée vous est venue..." en attrapant sa main pour le diriger avec elle sur le petit sofa qui jouxte le bureau.

"Vous êtes sûre que vous n'allez pas trouver le récit ennuyant ?..."

"Non ! non, pas du tout !..." en s'installant, le tenant toujours par la main sauf lorsqu'elle lui échappe pour enlever son manteau et sa casquette.

Il s'installe à ses côtés, jambes croisées.

"En fait... il m'a fallu environ une dizaine d'années pour qu'il arrive à sa forme actuelle. Mais je pense qu'il demeure encore perfectible..."

Il trouve vraiment incroyable qu'elle ne trouve pas le récit barbant !...

"... J'y ai ajouté chaque branche à mesure, les dotant de formes différentes pour chaque organe. A la base, je l'avais conçu en argent... puis j'ai préféré un alliage contenant près de 80 % de cuivre, d'où sa couleur. J'ai également atténué le son qu'il produit au moyen de petites gommes sur les rouages près de la partie externe."

Il s'arrête, pris d'une folle envie.

"Vous permettez ?..."

Sans vraiment attendre son acquiescement, il vient lentement l'envelopper de ses bras, la prenant contre lui très précautionneusement.

"Je trouve vraiment... stupéfiant que vous ne me considériez pas comme un monstre, que nous puissions parler ainsi, librement, de mon coeur qui est une partie si intime de moi..."

"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Karl. Vous êtes un orfèvre."

"Merci. J'avais oublié à quel point on pouvait être proche d'une personne. J'avais renoncé depuis longtemps à toute forme d'affection. Et voilà que vous remettez tout en cause... à mon plus grand bonheur."

Elle monte ses deux mains dans sa nuque, là où passe une des lanières de cuir qui maintient son masque en place.

"Oh, j'ai eu droit à un regard assez... parlant de la part de Friedrich Ernst tout à l'heure en vous attendant."

Il la libère : "Il vous a parlé ?"

"Non."

"Disons que nous avons eu du mal à nous comprendre sur le terrain."

"Vous êtes tellement différents tous les deux..."

"Avec lui, vous auriez certainement pu avoir une vie normale... un mariage, des enfants..."

Elle se lève, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Puis glisse lentement sa main hors de celle de Kroenen.

Ce dernier la regarde fixement à travers le masque.

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

"Où... où allez-vous ?"

"Rejoindre Friedrich, comme vous me l'avez conseillé." en posant la main sur la poignée de porte.

Kroenen bondit du sofa comme s'il était monté sur ressorts et en quelques enjambées, il la rejoint, main posée sur la sienne.

"Je n'ai dit ça que pour..."

"Que pour quoi, Karl ? vous faire du mal ? vous trouvez pas que ce que vous vous infligez suffit amplement ? bon sang, autorisez-vous enfin à vivre, à être heureux !"

"Lâchez cette poignée de porte... lâchez-là."

Sa main exerce une pression sur la sienne.

Son bras vient de passer autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la pressant contre lui.

"Je mourrai si vous veniez à franchir cette porte, vous m'entendez ?"

Elle lâche la poignée de porte et il laisse échapper ce qui ressemble à un soupir.

Ils se regardent. La tension est à son maximum.

"Karl... laissez-moi vous rendre heureux."

Soudain, elle se sent soulevée du sol. Il la porte à bout de bras pour la mener jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lentement, il la pose sur son lit, assis à ses côtés, face à elle.

Il retire ses gants puis de sa main valide commence à lui caresser le visage. La sensation est assez étrange entre une partie de la peau parcheminée et l'effet de quelques points de sutures aux fils voyants.

Son index s'attarde sur ses lèvres qu'il taquine lentement.

Elle le dévore du regard. Il sent monter une tension hallucinante en lui, comme si le coeur mécanique ne répondait plus à rien, échappant à tout contrôle et il se permet de ressentir à nouveau ce qui fait de lui un homme ; ce mélange de chaleur et de puissance qui irradie tous les organes, partant du ventre et des reins.

La main valide de Karl descend dans le cou. Il apprécie particulièrement la sensation de ses cheveux dans la nuque et la chaleur qui se maintient captive là.

Il se redresse lentement et quitte son uniforme et ses bottes. Il est à présent uniquement vêtu de sa combinaison à glissière.

Dans un mouvement de chat, il la rejoint, placé sur elle.

"Puis-je conserver le masque ?..."

"Pour cette fois, oui."

Il pivote souplement, la ramenant sur lui.

Des deux mains et avec dextérité, il déboutonne son chemisier de soie et elle se cambre pour qu'il puisse y procéder. Le chemisier s'ouvre sur une magnifique combinaison noire à dentelle.

Placée comme elle est, elle peut nettement sentir la partie dure de son entrejambe et elle aime la solliciter par de légers mouvements de bassin.

"Vous aimez, Karl, ce que je vous fais ?..."

"Je... je ne me rappelais plus à quel point c'était si..." avec un soupir qui vient achever la phrase et qui avoue mieux qu'aucun mot !...

Elle se positionne à califourchon sur lui et il la défait soigneusement des deux mains, passant son jupon par-dessus sa tête, appréciant de voir ses longs cheveux ondulés retomber sur ses épaules et cacher ses seins dont seules les pointes dépassent de la masse brune.

Karl se sent de plus en plus léger, envahit par une douce euphorie qu'il croyait perdue à jamais, renouant avec des sensations qu'il pensait révolues...

L'idée de quitter son masque lui traverse courtement l'esprit, comme un besoin impératif, mais il se fait violence pour ne pas céder... il doit pouvoir lui parler lorsqu'elle découvrira que...

Elle vient d'ouvrir sa combinaison et ses mains cheminent sur son torse.

Des mains si douces sur sa peau irrégulièrement parcheminée sont un délice sans nom ! Elle le cherche du regard lorsque ses mains font le tour de la clé externe du coeur mécanique.

Il a l'impression qu'elle sollicite chaque partie du coeur mécanique en le caressant. Ce dernier émet d'ailleurs un cliquetis plus prononcé que d'habitude.

Il en demeure totalement asphyxié de sensations, son corps se tendant comme un fou !

A cette montée de plaisir vient soudain s'associer la crainte qu'elle le trouve repoussant et cette dualité lui comprime chaque organe.

La tirette de la combinaison descend jusqu'à son entrejambe et elle se glisse sur le côté pour achever de l'actionner.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que son sexe était composé de métal, à l'instar de sa main !

"Je sais ce que vous allez di..."

"Chhh ! je vous en prie... laissez parler votre corps, Karl, laissez-le me parler."

D'une main plus douce encore, elle se fraye un accès jusqu'au métal habité par une douce tiédeur, raidit de plaisir et très beau en proportions.

Les caresses sur l'organe sexuel mécanique n'en finissent pas de tirer des appréciations vocales à Karl, le soulevant tout entier et le tout réagit comme s'il était fait de chair.

Il en demeure totalement à bout de souffle.

"Que j'aimerai vous voir sans masque, Karl..."

Il quitte rapidement sa combinaison jusqu'aux genoux et s'assoit, la ramenant sur lui, jambes écartées. Il prend place soigneusement en elle avec un soupir qui en dit long.

"Jamais... jamais... même dans mes rêves les plus fous... je n'aurai pu imaginer ça..." s'accorde-t-il à avouer dans un murmure.

Il sent comme elle se contracte autour de lui, le rendant prisonnier d'elle, apportant sensation sur sensation.

Il présume qu'il ne lui fait pas mal, qu'il est juste fait comme elle aime et ceci le rend d'autant plus heureux. Ses idées noires, ses névroses, ses douleurs s'estompent à présent les unes après les autres pour laisser place à un plaisir montant.

Un long spasme traverse à présent le corps de Karl, cheminant des pieds à la tête, comme un courant électrique sous la peau, le soulevant presque d'un seul tenant.

A la fin, ils bougent de pair et soudain, il la saisit par les hanches pour la faire cesser et il se livre, à voix haute, complètement secoué de plaisir, menton posé sur son épaule, prenant soin de ne pas la heurter avec le masque.

Il ressent comme une plénitude qui le remplit. Il n'a jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi prononcé avant...

* * *

"Vos mains et vos lèvres sur moi..." en jouant avec sa main dans la sienne, croisant leurs doigts très lentement, comme autant de caresses.

Elle demeure paisible à côté de lui.

Voilà des heures qu'ils n'arrêtent pas et Karl est capable de reprendre immédiatement après l'assaut ! inépuisable amant...

Il a pris un plaisir immense à la mener au paroxysme et les images sont désormais gravées dans son esprit autant que dans sa chair. Même les parties mécaniques ont une mémoire !...

Voilà ce qu'est aimer... voilà ce dont il s'est privé depuis des décennies !...

En même temps... avec qui aurait-il pu se livrer ainsi, à 200 % ?... aucune femme ne lui a jamais montré le moindre intérêt. Aucune.

Il demeure un monstre...

Il secoue la tête. Ses idées noires sont à nouveau là ainsi que les névroses qui les accompagnent, nichées insidieusement dans son esprit et il a envie de s'écorcher vif pour se punir de trop y penser !...

* * *

Karl porte sa combinaison et sa merveilleuse pièce de poitrine ornementale. Il est, comme à son habitude, aux prises avec des rouages éparpillés sur la table - lui seul saurait retrouver ses petits dans ce qui semble être un fouillis organisé !

"Bonjour !..." en se penchant vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les trous à l'emplacement de la bouche sur la cagoule de Karl.

Le geste le surprend autant qu'il le ravit !...

Deux globes oculaires aux iris clairs se posent sur elle.

Il ne peut pas parler sans masque mais son regard était très expressif malgré l'absence de paupières.

Instinctivement, il voulut se saisir de son masque mais ses deux mains à elle viennent de se saisir de ses poignets : "S'il vous plaît... c'est très bien comme ça." en se permettant un second baiser. Karl se sent emporté par une toute nouvelle sensation, celle qui lui donne l'illusion de retrouver l'usage de ses lèvres absentes...

Puis il se saisit de son masque qu'il fixe avec dextérité.

"Je m'étais _presque _fait à l'idée que vous ne me regarderiez plus."

"Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?"

"A cause de ce que vous avez découvert la nuit dernière..."

Elle hausse le sourcil.

"Vous aimez cela, n'est-ce pas ? vous torturer. Vous aimeriez que je fuis loin de vous, ceci vous conforterait sans doute dans l'idée erronée que vous vous faites de vous-mêmes..."

Kroenen la fixe, elle peut sentir ses pupilles figées sur elle malgré le masque.

"Je commence à connaître votre manière de fonctionner. Votre façon de vous saborder, de vous fermer, de vous interdire tout bonheur. Pourquoi, Karl ?"

"J'ai connu la grandeur. Puis la décadence."

"Votre voix a mué. C'est ainsi. Vous n'y êtes pour rien."

"Si je n'avais pas tout misé sur ma voix... si je n'avais pas connu la gloire... vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."

"Ceci aussi, vous arrange, Karl : vous persuader que personne ne puisse vous comprendre."

Elle se poste devant lui, cherchant sa main de la sienne.

"Laissez-moi vous redire... à quel point vous êtes une personne brillante et pleine de talents. Vous donnez très envie de vous connaître..."

"Ceci, bien malgré moi. Je préfèrerai qu'on m'ignore."

"Vous souffririez moins de me voir dans les bras de Ernst ?"

Un silence, ponctué par les tic-tac discrets et réguliers du coeur mécanique.

"Je ne le supporterai pas." en la prenant finalement soigneusement contre lui, deux bras autour de son cou.

* * *

Soirée de gala.

Elle ne voit que l'officier Kroenen, installé sur un sofa couleur sang, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre.

Ce dernier la fixe comme si elle était devenue le point central de son existence.

Ils s'aiment, en secret. Et ils attendent de pouvoir s'isoler dans leur cocon, là où les corps, de chair et de métal, se livrent à des jeux coupables qui parviennent à les soulever de plaisir, là où il n'existe plus la moindre différence.

Il s'éclipse en premier, elle suit quelques instants après.

Elle le retrouve dans sa chambre. Il porte son splendide masque vénitien aux filtres dorés apparents.

"Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?..." questionne-t-il.

"Oui."

Elle se place dans son dos, tête entre ses omoplates solides et glisse une main sur son torse.

"Lâchez prise, Karl."

Il se retourne lentement et déboutonne le haut de son uniforme qui donne sur une chemise noire.

Elle le caresse sur l'étoffe, ce qui le fait frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Le coeur mécanique s'affole dans sa course.

"Puis-je... ?"

"Oui, vous pouvez garder votre masque, Karl." répond-t-elle, ayant deviné la requête.

Les vêtements les quittent un à un.

Les mains de Kroenen sont incroyablement agiles lorsqu'il s'agit de dévêtir. La main artificielle tient de la mécanique de précision ; on ne peut entendre que le léger tintement des articulations en métal en action.

Lorsque leurs corps se rejoignent, il la serre contre lui avec une telle force qu'elle soupçonne qu'il ait peur qu'elle lui échappe.

La passion qui court dans leurs veines les projette bientôt à terre et c'est à moitié juchée sur le lit, qu'elle l'invite à prendre place en elle.

Désorienté, Karl lui demande d'une voix fluette s'il est possible de faire vraiment cela, la position lui semblant pour le moins acrobatique, ce qui la fait rire, le prenant contre elle : "Avec votre souplesse de chat, je pense que c'est tout à fait faisable, Karl."

* * *

Karl lui caresse les cheveux dans de réguliers mouvements, apaisé.

"Karl ?"

"Oui ?"

"Vous y aviez toujours pensé, n'est-ce pas ? vous n'aviez jamais vraiment renoncé à l'amour..."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?..."

Elle lève la tête de son torse pour le regarder.

"Vous être pourvu d'organes mécaniques prouve que vous n'y aviez pas totalement renoncé. Je me trompe ?"

"Le sujet m'embarrasse un peu..." dit-elle, fuyant quasiment son regard.

"Pourquoi ? je trouve cela tellement... fantastique que vous n'ayez pas tiré un trait sur votre quête d'être aimé."

"Disons que... j'étais très peu sûr de trouver la femme avec qui partager cela... quelqu'un qui m'accepte dans ces conditions."

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et d'unique ?..."

"Autant de fois que nécessaire." en la serrant d'un bras fort contre lui.


	6. Chapter 6 : Disloqués

Kroenen vient la chercher : "J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer."

Ils cheminent le long des couloirs et aboutissent dans ce qui semble une impasse.

Kroenen dégage un petit encart dans le mur et écarte les pans de son uniforme ainsi que de sa chemise, récupérant son coeur mécanique qui continue à tourner même hors de lui.

"Que ?..."

"Chhh !" lui dit-il, un index sur le masque.

Il insère le coeur dans l'encart et soudain, tout le pan de mur vibre et s'ouvre.

Elle se glisse derrière Kroenen.

Devant eux se trouve une majeure partie du butin de guerre des nazis ; des montagnes de lingots d'or, plusieurs sacs de bijoux pillés aux victimes des camps, etc.

"Pourquoi me montrer cela ?"

"Parce que je vous fais confiance."

Sitôt la clé retirée, le pan de mur se referme et Karl replace la clé dans son emplacement.

"Cet endroit n'apparaît pas sur les cartes de la base."

"Je le sais. Mais je voulais que vous en ayez connaissance."

"Pourquoi, Karl ?"

"Pour vous montrer que l'Allemagne n'a pas encore cessé d'être une grande puissance."

* * *

Kroenen éponge le front du Führer puis rallonge la morphine.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Si faible..."

"Il va falloir que je procède à une nouvelle biopsie demain."

"Kroenen... laissez-moi m'éteindre."

Il dévisage son chef comme si la fièvre le faisait délirer.

"Il en est hors de question !"

"Allez-vous m'obéir au lieu de faire votre tête de mule ?"

"Mein Führer, sans vous, nos rêves, nos grands espoirs de Reich s'éteindront aussi. Je ne puis laisser faire ça."

"Vous en avez assez fait, Kroenen."

Karl tombe sur les genoux devant le lit de son chef.

"Laissez-moi encore vous maintenir quelques mois..."

* * *

Elle trouve Karl complètement abattu, assis à son bureau, visage penché vers l'avant.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

Il lève lentement la tête : "Oh... parfois le devoir me pèse tant."

Elle pose les mains sur ses épaules : "Je comprends."

Kroenen glisse les mains autour de ses hanches et elle vient s'installer sur ses genoux.

"Que serais-je et ferais-je sans vous ?..."

Elle découvre plusieurs documents sur le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez là ?"

"Des doubles de documents pillés aux Alliés."

Il la regarde très attentivement, comme s'il se nourrissait de ses traits angéliques.

Elle feuillète les documents.

"Mais... ça parle de vous !"

"Il y a un... 'scientifique' là-dehors que j'intéresse énormément."

"Qui ?"

"Un certain 'professeur' Trevor Bruttenholm."

"Je n'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse à vous dans un but prétendument scientifique."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai, grâce à nos informateurs, toujours un coup d'avance sur lui."

"Je suis capable de le tuer, Karl. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il vous touche !"

Kroenen ricane : "Je m'en serai occupé avant. Je lui ai, du reste, déjà logé une balle dans la jambe lors de notre dernière... entrevue."

* * *

Kroenen arrache le fouet des mains du soldat et assène quelques coups au prisonnier, dessinant dans sa chair des sillons bien plus profonds et saignants que les précédents.

"Dis-nous ce que tu sais."

L'homme geint de douleur : "Ja... jamais."

"Laissez-nous, Scharführer." ordonne Kroenen au subordonné.

La porte se referme sur eux. Seuls.

"Vous aurez beau... tout tenter... je ne lâcherai rien."

Kroenen se positionne devant l'homme.

Il commence à retirer son masque puis la cagoule.

Le prisonnier écarquille les yeux et amorce un mouvement de recul réduit à néant par les liens qui le maintiennent attaché à une poulie au plafond.

Kroenen remet sa cagoule et son marque en place.

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'un homme capable de s'infliger ça par pure idéologie va te faire le moindre cadeau ?"

* * *

"Il a parlé ?"

Pour toute réponse, Kroenen dépose le fouet souillé de sang dans les mains du subordonné.

"Assurément."

"Doit-on le maintenir en vie ? quels sont les ordres ?"

Kroenen stoppe son pas et fait soudain volteface au soldat : "Débarrassez-vous du corps."

* * *

"Vous partez ? maintenant ?" questionne-t-elle en le voyant se préparer.

"J'ai obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires pour porter un coup fatal aux Alliés."

"Mais Karl... nous ne sommes plus en guerre..."

Le masque se tourne vers elle et elle peut sentir son regard la vriller de toutes parts.

"La guerre n'a jamais pris fin. Elle est éternelle."

Elle saute sur ses deux jambes, récupérant son officier par les pans de son manteau en cuir, regard planté dans le sien : "Karl ! vous vous battez contre des fantômes."

Evidemment, elle se doute bien que pareil discours va fortement déplaire à un idéologue de cette trempe.

"Et si le Führer venait à s'éteindre durant votre absence ?..."

"Ne chercheriez-vous pas à me retenir ici ?"

"Je pense que vous êtes plus utile ici que dehors !..."

"Utile à qui ? à vous ?"

Soudain, un signal strident retentit dans tout le bunker.

On frappe à la porte en criant : "OBERSTURMBANNFUHRER ! LES ALLIES ! LES ALLIES SONT LA !"

La porte est défoncée tandis que Karl et elle trouvent refuge dans une pièce adjacente.

Ils sont là, armés de lance-flammes et autres armes, prêts à tout détruire. Ils n'épargnent rien ni personne ; tout doit disparaître !

Les horloges de Kroenen fondent à présent sous la chaleur ravageuse des flammes.

Kroenen tient fermement sa compagne par les avant-bras, face à face.

"Je ne vous abandonnerai pas !"

"Qui parle de ça ?"

Ils cheminent à présent à 4 pattes le long d'un couloir exigu et qui débouche sur un lieu épargné.

L'officier la dégage mais demeure dans le couloir.

"Et le Führer ?"

"Il s'est éteint ce matin même." lui annonce Kroenen.

"Karl ! venez avec moi !"

Il écarte rapidement les pans de son uniforme et se saisit de la clé de son coeur qu'il lui remet.

"NON ! NON ! KARL !"

Sans un mot, il l'écarte de la trappe et la referme.

"KAAAAAARL !"

FIN.


End file.
